Truth and Agony
by Nobody 08
Summary: Utena finds herself in the last place she expected when she wakes up after the duel called Revolution.... Anthy runs into someone who's a bit of a clutz in the real world.
1. Tracing a Path

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Utena or Kannadzuki no Miko. I wish I had some part in them though, they're amazing. T_T;**_

* * *

Anthy Himemiya sits quietly. It is early morning. She has made a habit of waking very early, being the Rose Bride and all. She shakes her head at the thought.

No more. She is no longer the Rose Bride. She left that behind. Every day she wakes up, she goes through the same routine. First she eats breakfast. Or not, depending on if she has food. Then she reflects on the past to make sure she knows she's making the right decision. Then, when she finishes, she says,

"Well, time to keep going. I might find her today." and leaves. As she walks, she weakly smiles at the thought of a name. She looks down at the Rose Signet ring on her left ring finger. A small purple monkey/mouse climbs into her shoulder, looking excited.

_**Utena-sama.... Wait for me.**_

------

Himeko Kurusugawa sleeps. And sleeps. And sleeps.

"HIIIIMEEEEKOOOO!!! GET UP, SLEEPY HEAD!!!" her roommate Makoto shouts loudly, leaping on top of her.

"YEEA!!" Himeko screams as she flings herself upright, tossing Makoto to the ground.

"Oww...." Makoto whines, "That hurt...."

"Well, I'm sorry, but you shouldn't tackle people while they're sleeping. It's just weird."

"Hm. You never cared about that kind of thing before." Makoto comments while standing up, "And I still love your haircut."

"You've said that." Himeko giggles. She had recently gotten it cut to just above her shoulders, as compared to her usual long hair which would have fallen past her waist. "And.... I get the feeling that's what someone else would say.... About tackling, I mean." Himeko says softly, her eyes fixed on the floor. Makoto is suddenly curious.

"Someone else?" she asks, "Who?" Himeko winces at the question.

"I don't know... but whoever they are, they're importa--"

"Oh, I get it," Makoto interrupts, "that 'someone special' you're waiting for. Well, I'm cheering for you!" -she winks- "But don't think about it too much now, or you'll be late for...."

"SCHOOL!!" Himeko shouts, freaking out, "Aah!" She quickly dresses herself, snatches up an apple, and runs out the door. Makoto shakes her head, and calmly follows. Ahead of her, Himeko's mind is no longer on school.

_**I don't know your face or your name,**_ she thinks, _**but I still love you.... Wait for me. We'll find each other.**_

_**------**_

"Hnn... where am I?" Utena Tenjou raises her head to scan her surroundings. She stands. "Some kind of shrine?" She turns around to see a girl, about sixteen, staring at her in shock. The girl is dressed in a priestess' kimono, and has such black hair that it seems a little blue, and piercing bright blue eyes that Utena figures could charm just about anyone. Otherwise, the shrine is empty. She is also a little shocked to notice her hair is strawberry blonde now, rather than her usual pink. _**Must be a real world thing....**_ she firgures. "Hey," Utena says, approaching the girl, "Where are we? What happened to--" _**HIMEMIYA! Where's Himemiya? **_she thinks. She begins looking around frantically, and when she realizes that she was alone aside from the girl, she hangs her head low. "She's not here...." She turns to the girl once more. "Where are we?"

"We're in the shrine on the moon...." the girl answers, still not sure what to make of the situation. Utena's shock is blatant on her face.

"On... on the MOON?" she asks. The girl nods.

"I thought I was to be alone... what is your name?" she asks. Utena's expression changes to one of flat determination.

"Utena Tenjou," she answers, "how about you?" the girl smiles warmly.

"Chikane Himemiya." Utena is shocked once more.

"Hi-Himemiya? W-would you happen to know Anthy Himemiya? " she asks. Chikane frowns and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry." she says.

"Don't be... it was my choice...." Utena replies. She hangs her head again, so her bangs cover her eyes. Chikane is overtaken by a feeling of likeness in this girl....

"Tell me a little about yourself." Chikane says gently. Utena turns her head and smiles.

"Okay... I'll try. We've got a lot of time to kill anyway... right?" Chikane smilrks a little.

"That we do." she says.

"Alright." Utena says while sitting on the floor, "Well, when I was young, both my parents died. I was ready to die myself, but a prince... came to me and showed me something eternal. He banished my tears and said, 'If you never lose your strength and nobility as you grow up, this ring will...' huh?" Utena had lifted her left hand to show Chikane the Rose Signet ring, but it was gone.

"What?" Chikane asks.

"The ring is gone...." Utena mutters.

"Hm. You had it on when you came here?" Chikane asks. Utena nods.

"To the very end...." she says. "Is it true we're dead?" Chikane thinks for a moment before answering.

"I'm not entirely sure of that myself. But I figure so, since I was stabbed."

"I was too...." Utena tells Chikane, looking very depressed, "By the person I loved...." In life, she may not have been able to say that, or admit it to herself, but since she's dead, she figures there's no point in denying it.

"I was as well...." Chikane admits, more than a little surprised at Utena's statement. "A-are you a priestess?" Utena shakes her head.

"No." she says, "In the end, I couldn't be a prince either...."

"Why?"

"...." Utena hesitates before answering, "Because I'm a girl."

"Don't accept that." Chikane glares at Utena.

"What?" Utena asks, taken aback.

"Don't let that be the reason." Chikane tries to clarify, "If you want to be a prince, be one. Don't hold yourself ba-"

"It's not my reason," Utena interrupts, "it's the one Hime- sorry- it's the one Anthy gave me."

"You couldn't be _her_ prince...." Chikane gives Utena a look of understanding.

"Right." the response is laden with a heavy aura; Chikane knows exactly where it comes from.

"I thought that once." she tells Utena, "I knew someone, and I wanted to be her prince so badly. I didn't think I could, and I accepted it. I hid my feelings, but in the end...."

"In the end...?" Utena prompts after Chikane's voice had faded.

"I always was," Chikane answers, smiling, "and I still am. And she's my princess... my Himeko."

"Himeko...." Utena takes mental note of the name. "Well, I need your help. I don't know if this will work, but I need to find Anthy."

"You're planning to leave?" Chikane asks.

"Yes. She could still be in trouble." Utena replies.

".... I... I want to go.... I'd like to see Himeko again, but...." Chikanes studders. The very idea was unheard of. She knew immediately that, to have the will to defy the Gods, Utena must be either very brave, or a fool... or both.

"I understand if you can't come with me. Just help me go."

"Okay."


	2. For Friendship, Perhaps

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Utena or Kannadzuki no Miko. I wish I had some part in them though, they're amazing. T_T;**_

* * *

"I can't believe she didn't wake me up sooner!" Himeko shouts as she runs down the street, "She should have- OOF!" the next thing she knows, she's on the ground... and so is another girl with long wavy black hair in front of her. "Aah! I'm so sorry!" Himeko exclaims and rushes to help the other girl up. Just as she offers the girl her hand, however, she is frozen by familiar green eyes which she does not recognize.

"No, it's alright," the girl says, taking her hand, "I'm used to being knocked down...." Himeko

immediately feels sorry for the girl.

"What's your name?" she asks, hoping to be able help her.

"Anthy Himemiya." the girl answers. Himeko almosts gasps, and is confused over the act.

"It sounds familiar, but I don't know why...." she says, mostly to herself. Anthy's eyes grow wide as she instinctively checks Himeko's hands for a Rose Signet ring.

"Are you a duelist?" Anthy asks while looking for the ring.

"A-a what?" Himeko asks, and then answers her own question, "N-no, I don't think so...."

"Oh. Okay then. In that case, I wouldn't understand how you know my name either." Anthy says to Himeko, smiling as warmly as possible.

"Huh... I... I want to figure it out. My name's Himeko Kurusugawa. Would you meet me here at around four?" Himeko asks, her cheeks turning a slight rose hue, which makes Anthy smile.

"Sure. Let's work on it." she says.

"Okay. Well, I have to go now, but... AAH! I'm still late!! Bye!! See you here... later! I mean... oh, never mind!" Himeko exclaims before running off.

"Hm. I don't know what that was about, but let's humor her. Alright, Chuchu?"

"CHU!" the little purple monkey/mouse says after popping into sight from under Anthy's collar.

-------

"Do you have anything with you, maybe a sword of some kind?" Utena asks Chikane.

"No," she shakes her head,"but I've decided... I want to come. If you really can leave... I want to go with you. I'll help you find Anthy. Then I get to see Himeko." Utena turns to her and watches her blankly for a second. Then she smiles.

"Deal." she says, grinning. She stops to think for a moment. " I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Chikane stands, ready for anything.

"I'm going to try something, and I need you to trust me."

".... Okay."

"Alright, come here." Utena watches as Chikane moves towards her, and meets her halfway, in the center of the empty shrine. "Now, lean back."

"What?"

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. You've owned a sword before, right?"

"Yes...."

"Then I know what I'm doing." Utena places her left hand above Chikane's chest as she catches her and says, "Picture your sword in your mind, and say a few words. Or think them."

"What should I say?" Chikane asks from Utena's arms.

"Anything that means anything to you. Something about power that's inside you and making it show itself." Utena tells her. Chikane lets her eyes flutter closed as she thinks.

_**A power... Power of the shining moon that sleeps within me.... **_-she imagines her sword- _**HEED YOUR MASTER AND COME FORTH...!! **_ She feels a strange sensation where she recalls Utena's hand was, and an unexpected wave of pleasure shoots all through her body from that point. She hears a small moan escape her lips; Utena notices her flush of weakness grows a little deeper. Chikane feels something being removed from her, but it doesn't hurt... she's suddenly too tired for it to hurt. The sensation ends, and she hears a voice, Utena's, almost from a distance, shout,

"THE POWER TO PROTECT LIFE AND LOVE!"

_**Yes... what an appropriate thing to say.... **_Chikane thinks as she feels her energy begin to return. Utena slowly straightens her, and she notices the sword now in Utena's left hand.

"Did... did you draw that from my chest...?" Chikane asks, still a little weak. Utena nods.

"This is good. I can work with this." she says. Chikane looks at the sword, confused.

"But... that's not my sword."

"What? Then whose is it?" Utena asks, a little surprised.

"Himkeo's...." Chikane answers. Utena then smiles and shrugs.

"I'm sure she won't mind if we use it." she points the sword to the sky and shouts, "Noble Rose of the Castle.... Power of Dios that sleeps within me.... Heed your master and show yourself now!"

"...." Nothing happens for a few moments. Utena and Chikane exchanges a gaze filled with curiosity. A violent tremor fills the room, almost knocking them both to the ground. The two girls rush to the doorway of the empty shrine and stop in their tracks when they see outside.

"What.... Did I...?" Utena can't find a coherent thought to express.

"You can't be Oorochi...." Chikane rationalizes aloud, "But then how...?"

"Lucky guess." Utena answers, grinning.

Waiting for the princes was a giant white humanoid robot with rose designs in various places, knelt down with its hand out so they could climb on. Utena closes her eyes for a second.

"Ah. Of course it would be." she mumbles as she opens her eyes again and smiles at the robot.

"What?" Chikane is confused, and can't think of anything else to say. Utena turns, still smiling.

"He told me his name is Dios." She steps up onto Dios' hand, and Chikane follows suit. Next thing they know, they're both in the cockpit. "Wha- how do I...." Utena begins freaking out, but she pauses for a second, listening to nothing. "Oh. Okay. I got it." she says. "Let's go, Chikane."

"Right." Chikane responds. The robot, upon command, engaged his rockets. As the blood red flames emitted from his feet, he took off towards the Earth.

------

"Wow. You really came!" Himeko shouts to Anthy excitedly as she runs toward her.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Anthy asks calmly. Himeko stops in front of the Rose Bride and rubs the back of her neck.

"Well, most people would think it's weird and...."

"I think you'll find I'm not like most people." Anthy says, smirking to herself.

"Of course not! Anyway, would you like to come to my apartment to talk? My roommate should be gone for the day, and I don't really have parents, so...." at Himeko's statement, Anthy freezes.

_**Just like Utena-sama.... **_she quickly regains her composure and replies politely, "Of course."

"Great! Okay, follow me!" Himeko says, leading Anthy. "You know, someone important to me would say, 'Don't you think it's a little weird to invite strangers to your place?' but I get the feeling that your the key to... something. I know it sounds odd, but it's the truth." Anthy shakes her head.

"I'm not." she says, walking with Himeko, "Not alone."

"Oh! You go to a set? Like, you and someone else form a key?"

"Exactly."

"Cool! Who's the other person?"

"...." Anthy smiles warmly, "My prince." Himeko pauses for a second to take in what was said.

"Oh. I... understand. I feel like I've been there before...."

_**A Rose Bride? No... that's impossible.**_ Anthy's gears are turning.

"But I can't think of it...."

_**Amnesia? Maybe there is something special about this girl....**_ Anthy realizes that her focus is showing on her face. _**What? **_Her expression turns to one of shock, which surprises her even more when she feels it move, _**I'm expressing emotions.... **_

"Anyway, what are you a key to? You and your prince, I mean."

"This might sound a little crazy, but..." Anthy smirks, in spite of the fact that she is very amazed at herself for even considering telling this girl about what she really is, and the fact that she's smirking, "the castle in the sky where eternity dwells."

"Wow." Himeko stops to scan Anthy up and down. Anthy is a bit afraid. Then Himeko smiles, says, "That sounds epic!" and keeps walking.

"Wait," Anthy says, catching up with the Solar Priestess, "You believe me?" _**Now I'm surprised at someone? **_

"Well, sure." she answers, "I can't remember any of it, but I get the feeling I've been caught up in some weird stuff myself. Like, ridiculous sounding stuff, to the point where I almost want to say giant robots were involved, but I'm not sure."

"Wow...." Anthy responds, smiling, "Sounds epic." Suddenly she feels a familiar pain, like something's bursting out of her chest.... "Himeko," she says, "Catch me...."

"Huh?" Himeko turns around and sees Anthy leaning backwards, and rushes to catch her, as instructed. A white orb of light appears at Anthy's chest, almost blinding her. She looks closely, and sees a sword's hilt in the light. _**Maybe that's what's bothering her....**_ she figures as she reaches into the light and pulls the sword out. For reasons unknown, she points it to the sky; she becomes confused as to why.

"The power to revolutionize the world!" Anthy shouts after the hilt of the Sword of Dios is drawn. Himeko stands, staring at the half-bladed hilt in her hand, stunned. Anthy straightens herself and her clothes.

"Wh-what's this?" Himeko asks.

"A sign." Anthy replies.

"Of what?"

"That my prince is alive." Anthy smiles wide. Chuchu, being unable to contain his excitement over the possibility of Utena's return, pops out of his hiding place and starts dancing on Anthy's shoulder.

"Chu chu, chu chu...."

"What's that?" Himko asks, pointing to Chuchu. He suddenly realizes what he's done, sweatdrops, and turns to face Himeko.

"Chu." he says, waving.

"This is Chuchu. He's my first friend." Anthy tells Himeko.

"Aww, how cute!" she says, offering a finger to shake, "I'm Himeko."

"Chu chu." Chuchu says, nodding. He shakes the finger, remembering the one other time he did so with anyone.

"So... what should I do with this?" Himeko asks, waving the broken Sword of Dios around a little.

"Hm. Well, let's just take it with us." Anthy says.

"Eeh... o-okay...." Himeko continues walking, hilt in hand, "It feels strange...."

"Do you want me to hold it?" Anthy offers.

"No... for some reason.... it just doesn't seem right.... I mean, I don't think I'm supposed to have it either, but...."

"That's because Utena-sama is supposed to wield it."

"Who's Utena?"

"My prince."

"Isn't Utena a girl's name?"

"Yes it is."

"Your prince is a girl?"

"Yes."

"Then why not princess?"

"You ask quite a few questions, don't you?" Anthy could feel herself getting a little annoyed, so she decides to play a game to try and distract herself.

"Well, that was the point of meeting up, right?"

"Yes, but why ask such a question as 'why not princess'?"

"Well, why not?"

"Why do you figure she should be?"

"Can girls be princes?"

"Why not?"

"How do you define what a prince is, then?"

"How do you?"

"Royalty, right?"

"Only royalty?"

"Umm...."

"You lose." Anthy finally tells Himeko, smiling.

"What?"

"You didn't respond with a question."

"Oh! I get it!" Himeko smiles at Anthy.

"Yes. Someone tried to teach it to me once... I didn't understand it then."

"Utena?"

"No, actually. His name was Touga Kiryuu."

"Oh, okay." Himeko ponders over who this 'Touga' could be, but only for a moment.

"I think he only tried playing games with me because he felt guilty."

"Guilty? Why?"

"He rather liked Utena. If he had completely rejected Utena's ideals about me, he would have felt bad about it. Either that," Himemiya pauses for a second, "or it ate at his subconscious. Maybe he began to think she was right... which she was. I didn't know it then, but I do now. I just hope she's alright." Anthy smiles a little as she finds that she's not surprised to be honestly concerned for Utena. She's certain that was the first emotion she had felt in year was love for her pink haired prince. The thought did occur to her though, that Anthy's own hair had changed black upon entrance into the real world, what if Utena's had changed too? Anthy shakes her head, it doesn't matter.

"What was she right about, exactly?" Himeko asks.

"...." At first Anthy doesn't know how to answer. She figures the truth is good enough. "That I hated being the Rose Bride."

"Rose Bride?" Himeko asks, then turns. "Oh, we're here!"

"Your building?" Anthy inquires. Himeko nods, smiling. Anthy returns the gesture and says, "Then I explain when we're inside."

"But... what about the sword?" Himeko asks. Anthy thinks for a moment, and answers,

"We should be fine." Himeko's head tilts; the corners of Anthy's lips curve upward.

"Let's go." Anthy says.


	3. Invitation of Love and Death

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Utena or Kannadzuki no Miko. I wish I had some part in them though, they're amazing. T_T;**_

* * *

"Calm down, Kurusugawa-san." Anthy suggests to Himeko, seemingly unaware of the fact they had just entered a building with a real, albeit broken, sword in their possession, without having made any attempt to conceal it. It does have some of the blade still on it, however, and Himeko, needless to say, is a little nervous over the whole ordeal, the fact that she's the one _holding_ the sword aside.

"I... I'm trying, Himemiya-san...." Himkeo manages to reply. The name triggers a feeling of deja vu for Himeko.

"Well, hi there, Kurusugawa-san! Who's your friend?" a voice calls. Himeko turns and answers the man,

"Oh, hi, Sonayo-san! This is Anthy Himem-- wait... you don't... notice anything weird?"

"Nope. Should I be?" he asks.

"Oh, no, it's just...." -Himeko waves the sword in front of his face as she speaks to him- "I thought maybe there was a ghost somewhere here this time yesterday...."

"I see! I'll keep my eye open!" he smiles.

"Okay! We'll be going then!" Himeko tells him cheerily. With a kind farewell, she and Anthy begin making their way to her room. "Why couldn't he see it?" she inquires quietly.

"No one can see the sword you keep with you." Anthy says.

"Okay, but why not?" Himeko prods.

"That's all there is to it." Anthy says. Himeko is confused, but glad that she won't get in trouble. When they finally make it to Himeko's room, she puts the sword on her bed.

"Well, now that we're here, would you like some tea?" Himeko's offer puts Himemiya into an odd position.

"Yes, I would. It's just strange... I've never had anyone make me tea before." Anthy tells Himeko.

"Really?" Himeko takes a teapot and starts pouring water into it.

"Yes. As the Rose Bride, I would usually make tea for other people. No one has ever been expected to make it for me."

"A Rose... Bride? As in... marriage? Are you married?" The teapot gets a pouch of tealeaves placed into it and put on the stove.

"In that order," Anthy responds, helping herself to a seat on the bed next to the Sword of Dios, "Yes, yes, and no. We never performed a consummation ceremony." Chuchu sits on Anthy's shoulder, looking a little dejected over the subject.

"So... you were supposed to be married? But you're the same age I am... younger?"

"Yes."

"To who?" At this question, Anthy looks up and smiles warmly.

"My prince."

"So you were supposed to get married to another girl...?"

"Does this bother you?"

"Actually, no." Himeko says with a thoughtful expression, "I don't see how love could be wrong. It's natural. In fact, I wouldn't mind that kind of relationship myself."

"Really?" Anthy asks, slightly surprised.

"Yeah. Hey, is this thing actually real?" Himeko as picks up the Sword of Dios and looks at it, Chuchu jumps onto the hilt.

"Yes, it is quite real." Anthy informs Himeko. Just then, the door slams open.

"HIIIIIIIIIIMEEEEEEEEEEEEKOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Makoto exclaims, "I'm back early...!"

Makoto pauses and takes in the scene. Silence ensues. The teapot whistles.

"Aah... Mako-chan. Would... would you like some tea?" Himeko asks nervously.

--------

"Hm. You know, the world looks so peaceful from here." Utena says.

"Yes." Chikane replies.

"The first order of business when we get there is getting new clothes somehow." Utena tells Chikane.

"Don't worry. I'll take us to my mansion. We can sneak in." Chikane suggests.

"You lived in a mansion?" Utena asks in shock. Then she shakes her head and says, "Do you want to take over piloting then?" Just after the offer is made, the room shakes.

"Not quite yet," Chikane answers. Utena turns the mech around and sees another, humanoid, pure white with a matching cape. Utena squints.

"You." she says. Chikane watches as a dark skinned man with cotton candy purple hair holding a sword walks into the room.

"Yes." the man says, grinning. "Me."

"Who are you?" Chikane asks, almost snarling. She doesn't know him, but she knows he's bad news.

"Ah, another fine young lady. Perhaps I can start a harem after all, with all the good looking women you bring to me, Utena Tenjou. You being one of them, of course." the man says. Utena bares her teeth at him as she takes up Himeko's sword and steps forward.

"I won't lose to you again." she growls, pointing the sword at him.

"Straight to the point I see." -he shakes his head and turns to Chikane- "Please excuse me. My name is Akio Ohtori. I have been sent by the gods to retrieve you both. However, they seem to have some sympathy for your situations for whatever reason. If one of you can beat me, they say they will let you go and I will become the sacrifice to keep the Oorochi sealed. Be warned: if one accepts the challenge, the other may not fight... and remember, I have the powers that the gods bestowed upon me.

"I have--" Utena begins to say, but she stops, not sure if she ever gained the power to revolutionize the world or not. She hangs her head.

"I have the powers granted to me by the gods as the Lunar Priestess." Chikane says, addressing mostly Utena, "Maybe I should do this." Utena nods grimly, steps back, and hands Chikane Himeko's sword. _**Himeko.... This Utena Tenjou has given me an opportunity to meet with you again so soon.... I will not lose! **_-she steps up and glares at Akio, her cool determination burning in her eyes- _**I'll be there to fill those empty pages.... **_

__"Ready, Himemiya-san? Hmm... you know, that name is rather nostalgic to me." Akio says, lifting his sword.

"That's Anthy's brother! Don't listen to anything he says, he's twisted!" Utena tries in earnest to warn Chikane.

"Oh, isn't that a little harsh, my dear?" Akio asks Utena. She doesn't respond, and Chikane doesn't listen. Instead, she raises her sword. "Ah, one more thing, Utena-sama?" he calls to Utena, almost having to hold back laughter at his use of the honorific, "Would you mind telling her the rules, and distributing the roses?" Utena bares her teeth again, but walks across the room to him to get the roses. One was cotton candy purple, the other a raven blue. Utena rolled her eyes.

_**Why is it that my duelist rose was the only one that didn't match my hair? Well, mine and Souji's I guess, along with the other Black Rose Duelists....**_ After she has the thought, Utena places the purple rose into Akio's chest pocket.

"Am I the only one who sees a problem here?" Akio says, his deep voice rolling into Utena's ears... she shakes her head.

"What?" she growls.

"Chikane over there doesn't have a chest pocket." he tells Utena.

"Well, what should I do about that?" she snarls, getting the feeling that she knows what's coming.

"Why don't you put it on my belt?" he purrs, "She has one too. But off to the side, the left side, seeing as she and I are both right handed." Utena glares at him with all her fury, but does as she's told. Without making eye contact with him, she storms off to the other side of the room. She stands in front of Chikane.

_**Maybe... do I have Rose Bride powers also, from when I was Akio's Rose Bride? Maybe if I do this, and try to show that I want her to win... if I play it just as Himemiya did.... Did Himemiya ever want me to win? Do I really know? It doesn't matter. **_Utena shakes her head and looks Chikane in the eyes. She gently places her rose on Chikane's belt, off to the left side. Utena then smiles warmly at Chikane and says, "If the rose is knocked off your belt, you lose the duel. I wish you luck." Then she turns around and reacts in earnest to Akio... she faces him, and, as she walks off to a far end of the room, sticks her tongue out and pulls down her lower eyelid with her finger.

"Why, how dare she...!" Akio says to himself, "No matter. I will make quick work of this Priestess and take them both back to the shrine." Chikane and Akio both take positions and move slowly towards each other. They close in, but neither is willing to make the first move. "What is your assessment of the situation, Himemiya-san?" Akio asks, sounding entirely too entertained. Chikane smiles.

"You have obviously done this before. Utena has lost to you, meaning I should be weary. I am smaller, but you have the smaller sword, we both have given up natural advantages we had. You actually might have the upper hand, because you have more experience and could be faster and stronger than me." she says.

"That is indeed a good assessment." Akio says, smiling.

"But you still won't win." Chikane tells Akio, letting a smile slip, "Would you like to know why?" __

__"Of course, fair maiden."

"Because I have something I'm fighting for." This comment intrigues Akio.

"Care to tell me what this thing is?"

"Memories,"

"What kind of memories would those be, my dear?"

"Ones that don't exist." Chikane's smile widens as she sees Akio's confusion... and she strikes. Akio is caught off balance, and Chikane continues a string of attacks. Aiko is forced into a defensive stance.

_**Wha-- her sequence is so tight... I can't attack! **_Akio thinks as he blocks and parries Chikane's aggression. Thinking fast, Akio ducks under a high swing, rolls, and stands behind Chikane. He thrusts at her rose, but Chikane jumps away from the attack. She lands, her left hand hovering over her rose. They both raise their swords.

"Too bad it's going to end here. I was rather enjoying fighting a worthy adversary." Chikane says politely. Akio laughes.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

They charge at each other. Utena watches as they swing at the same moment and turn to face one another in sync. For a moment she can't tell who won.

_**Is that how it was for Himemiya every time I fought? How intense....**_

__She sees Chikane's lips curve upward, and notices that she can't see either of their roses, but Akio's left side is facing her. Utena can't help but grin. __

------

"HWAAA! WHO IS THIS? WHY DO YOU HAVE A SWORD? WHAT'S THAT MONKEY?! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Makoto shouts, stepping back some.

"You can see the sword?" Himeko asks Makoto.

"Yeah, of course I can! It's right there in your hand!" she screams, pointing. Himeko turns and shoots a quizzical look at Anthy.

"Is she a close friend of yours?"Anthy inquires.

"Yes...." Himeko answers.

"Then it would make sense that she can see it." Anthy stands as she says this, and moves the teapot. It settles.

"Oh, let me take care of that!" Himeko says, putting the sword back on the bed and gesturing Anthy to sit back down.

"It seems you'll have to. I don't know where the cups are here." Anthy says, sitting. Then, as Himeko is pouring tea into four cups, Anthy asks, "Is this your girlfriend?"

Makoto blushes. Himeko doesn't miss a beat. She giggles.

"N-"

"YES!" Makoto interjects, "SHE IS, AND YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO--!"

"MAKO-CHAN!" Himeko snaps, "I invited her here! I ran into her, and... I think she's important somehow." Makoto is quiet for a moment. Then she grins.

"Ran right into her, huh?" she asks, "Sounds just like you. Okay... I'm Makoto Saotome, and I'm not really Himeko's girlfriend. Just a friend who's a girl."-she turns to Himeko- "Where exactly does the sword play into this?" Himeko smiles nervously, hands Makoto her tea, places Chuchu's on the table and says,

"It came out of Himemiya-san's chest while we were walking over here."

"Huh. Really. So how about the monkey?" Makoto sips her tea. Himeko hands Anthy hers.

"Really," Himeko says, sipping from her own cup, "And his name's Chuchu, he's a friend of Anthy's." _**This must sound crazy.... **_she thinks.__

__"Sounds crazy." Makoto comments, making Himeko sigh, "But I believe you." Anthy sips her tea with a smirk.

"R-really?" Himeko is almost shocked into dropping her tea, but she catches herself.

"Yeah. Usually I might have dismissed that kind of thing as your imagination, but where else could it have come from? And you have no reason to lie to me, so... I believe you." Makoto shrugs as she sips her tea again, "And I don't even know what to think about the monkey." Suddenly, Himeko is embracing Makoto as Anthy calmly sips her tea. Chuchu is a little offended.

"Mako-chan... thank you. You really are a great friend." Himeko says.

"H-hey, you're going to make me spill! And... where'd yours go?" Makoto leans her head to look around Himeko.

"Oh! I... must have dropped it...." Himeko blushes and begins cleaning up the mess.

"It didn't break." Anthy noted.

"Wha- you're right...." Himeko picks up the unscathed china teacup, "It's completely fine." she puts some water in it to test for leaks. After a few moment in which nothing escapes the cup, she puts it in the sink to be washed later.

"That's weird. Why didn't it break?" Makoto asks.

"That wasn't intentional, I really should be reserving my power since the sword is broken." Anthy says, sipping her tea. Makoto and Himeko stare at Anthy; Makoto is more confused than Himeko, and it shows in her expression.

"Uhh... what?" Makoto mutters.

"Don't ask. It made about as much sense when I was able to just walk in here with the sword in plain view." Himeko informs Makoto.

"You just walked right in?" Makoto is amazed.

"Yeah. She said no one could see it."

"Why not?"

"She didn't say."

"This is... really weird." Makoto comments.

"Yeah, but.... I have a good feeling about all this." Himeko smiles nervously, "Just go with it... okay?" Makoto sighs and sips her tea.

"Okay. Fine." Makoto turns to Anthy, "So just what are you, anyway?"

"I was the Rose Bride. Now I am only witch, seeking my prince."

"What prince? Like Prince Charming?"Makoto asks. Himeko nods.

"She told me her prince's name is Utena."

"Utena? Isn't that a girl's name?" Makoto wonders aloud.

"It is." Anthy answers, finishing her tea.

"Your Prince Charming is a girl?"

"That's not all," Himeko says before Anthy can open her mouth, "she said they were supposed to get married."

"What?! That's a little extreme...." Makoto says, finishing her tea as well.

"Well, they were engaged, but I'm not sure if it was entirely consensual...." Himeko says, taking Makoto and Anthy's cups to the sink. Anthy nods.

"True. Utena stumbled upon becoming the Engaged. It was not her intention; her intention was to rescue me from the fate of the Rose Bride."

"You say engaged like it's champion's title." Makoto points out.

"Because it was." Anthy says, "I used to be the prize of sword duels."

"WHAT!? That's not right!" Makoto shouts.

"Utena felt the same way. She might not know what happened, she could think I'm still the Rose Bride. She might be looking for me right now."

------

"Heh. I should have known this would be the outcome. Now, to decide your fate, Utena." Akio says, smiling."

"What? But I thought if one of us beat you then we were free to go!" Utena shouts.

"Indeed, that would be how it would work... if I were alone. Touga, you can show yourself now." At Akio's words, a young man with long red hair steps into the room with his own sword.

"Hello, Utena Tenjou. If you win, I will be taking your place in the shrine on the moon." the man says.

"Touga...! How did you get caught up in this? You were nowhere near the Arena when it collapsed!" Utena cries, "Why are you here?"

"Akio came back and asked the Student Council for a volunteer, to help bring you back. Juri had your picture, but didn't remember you. She continually puzzles over it. Miki doesn't remember you either. Nor does Nanami, or even Wakaba. No one was able to answer the call to revive you." Touga tells Utena. To Touga's slight surprise, Utena doesn't flinch. "You seem so unmoved. Your friends don't remember you at all, and you stare me in the face, still ready to return. You have nothing there."

"Tell me, Touga..." Utena says, smiling, "Why are you here? If you think I have no reason to go back, then why are you trying to stop me? Is it truly that important to stop a girl who has nothing, and thus can't change anything? Or better yet, if none of my friends remember me... then how do you know my name?" Touga smirks.

"I was the only one who remembered you, Utena, for the same reason I plan to stop you. Because I love you, and want to protect you. I will say nothing more." he lifts his head and makes eye contact with Utena, "Come get your rose." Utena blushes, nods and takes her white rose from Touga. She places it in her chest pocket as she walks back to Chikane.

_**I've never had to put the rose in myself before....**_ Utena mentally notes as she takes the Blade of the Solar Priestess from Chikane. Utena puts herself into a ready position.

"Either way, this will be our last meeting." Touga comments, raising his sword. Utena smiles gently.

"Yeah. It's a real shame." she responds. Her words suggest sarcasm. Her expression is one of friendliness. The ever observant Chikane is the only one to notice her bottom lip quiver, once, slightly.

Metal crosses metal as the Duelists' swords clash.

* * *

_I walked past a shop called 'K&M Floral' today. It made me smile. I started to wonder if they had a lunar/solar motif, and specials on roses that match your hair color. What would have been better was if it was 'C&H Floral'. That thought left me to consider the fates of Utena and Anthy. Maybe they grow the flowers, and Himeko and Chikane sell them. But I could see Anthy running a Fortune Teller's house, and Utena minding the desk. Maybe I'm putting too much thought into it. XD _


	4. Dance of Swords

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Utena or Kannadzuki no Miko. I wish I had some part in them though, they're amazing. T_T;**_

* * *

"So what really happened that day, Utena Tenjou?" Akio asks Utena, wearing a smirk that matches her opponent's, "What was the true result of the day the Dueling Arena fell?" Utena flicks her gaze to Akio momentarily while parrying a thrust from Touga.

"Tenjou-san, I've been meaning to ask you..." Touga says, pausing his attacks, "What happened to Anthy?" Utena freezes.

"What do you mean, 'what happened'?" Utena asks, her face conveying a mixture of apprehension, fear, and excitement.

"I haven't seen her at the academy since a few days after you vanished." Touga says, lowering his sword.

"You mean she left?" Utena asks. Akio laughes.

"Yes, she did. I was getting ready to set up the duels again, and she left. She said I was playing prince in my coffin." he tells them, "She is no longer the Rose Bride." Utena is shocked and happy, but afraid for Anthy at the same time.

"So.... I... I really...." Utena stutters.

"Yes, Utena." Akio says, grinning wide, holding back laughter, "You saved her. You have no reason to go back now. You freed Anthy. But how did you do it, I wonder?"

"....." Utena didn't answer. Touga watched her, his jaw dropped. Chikane remains silent.

"Utena?" Touga prompts, "Why won't you answer?"

"Because I don't know how I did it, either." she says, "I thought I failed. She had touched my hand... then fell. The swords came and... while I was lying there..." she pauses, a tear rolling down her cheek, "they... they went _around_ me!! They avoided me and continued down to Himemiya!! It was the last thing I could do, lie there and take some of the swords at least... lessen her pain by that much.... But now... I... I... I _saved_ her?" Utena's tears come more and more, but no one, including Utena herself, can decide whether they're happy or sad.

"Yes. Would you like me to explain what happened?" Akio asks.

"I...." Utena considers the offer, and can't resist. "Yes. Please do, Ohtori-san."

"Oh, please, call me Akio." Akio says, smiling.

"Just tell me what happened!" Utena snarls.

"Temper, Tenjou-san, temper. Tell you what. You win this duel, and I'll tell you. Deal?" At Akio's words, Utena pounced at Touga, swinging her sword.

"Utena...." Touga mumbles as he dances away from her advances with difficulty.

"I'm sorry, Touga." Utena says, connecting one attack to another seamlessly, not as a sequence, but as something she lets herself improvise, "But I have to know."

She leaps back. She lunges at Touga. He tries to block the attack, but it fools him and pierces his defenses. His rose falls.

"No, Utena..." Touga gets Utena's attention, "I didn't have a chance...."

"What?" Utena asks.

"That's right." Akio confirms, "He never did. You would have beaten me faster than your friend there."

"Why?"

"Dios saved Anthy from the swords," Akio tells Utena, "but only because he felt you were ready."

"Ready? For what?" Utena inquires.

"Dios is dead. Truly dead," Akio says, " and you are the Prince now." Utena is stunned into silence.

"I... I..." she tries to form a coherent thought, and fails miserably.

"You see now? You saved Anthy. You have no reason to--" Touga is interrupted.

"I've heard enough." Chikane says, "She does still have reasons to go back. She's the Prince now, right? Every Prince needs a Princess."

"And I suppose you think Anthy is to fill the position?" Akio says through a bored face, "You know you two would go together nicely as well, if you don't mind my saying so."

"I do!" Utena barks the words, Chikane growls them. Akio flinches playfully.

"Alright, if it's to be that way, we must go. Come, Touga." Akio offers his hand to Touga. He smiles, turning to face Utena.

"One last thing," he says, "Dios' sacrifice was temporary. The swords don't know you're the Prince now." Akio and Touga both leave. Utena tries to think, but is overwhelmed. Chikane frowns.

"They will go after her again." Chikane says.

"What?"

"The swords. They don't know that you're the Prince, so Anthy would naturally be their target."

"Then we have to go!!" Utena shouts.

"My thoughts exactly." Chikane answers.

"But we can't get there fast enough...." Utena comments, despair filling her tone. _**Wait, I'm the Prince now... shouldn't I have a connection to the Sword of Dios...but it's mine now, huh.... **_

An awkward air fills the room as Utena pauses, staring at Chikane. ".... What?" Chikane asks.

"You remind me of her a little, you know." Utena tells her.

"Who?"

"Himemiya."

Chikane understands which Himemiya she means. Utena closes her eyes and concentrates.

------

"It's getting late." Anthy says, standing, "I should be going."

"Oh, wait, I...." Himeko begins to protest, but stops herself, "Well, if you must go, will you come back tomorrow?" Anthy grins.

"Of course." she answers. Chuchu makes a positive noise and smiles as he jumps on to Anthy's shoulder. Everyone says their goodbyes, and Anthy exits the room. A few minutes pass.

"So, I guess if anything, she _is _pretty polite...." Makoto says.

"Yeah, I rather like her." Himeko smiles. Makoto's face falls to confusion, and a little shock.

"Eeh... you don't mean...." she mutters. Himeko giggles.

"No, silly, I don't mean like that."

"Oh. Okay." Makoto blushes a little as she rubs the back of her neck.

"Oh! She forgot the sword!" Himeko says, taking up the partially bladed Sword of Dios. As soon as she picked it up, she heard a voice.

_**Do you know Anthy Himemiya?**_

"Aah! It's talking to me!!!" Himeko exclaims, extending her arm, but not dropping the sword.

"What? What's talking to you? I don't hear it." Makoto says.

_**Do you know Anthy?**_ the voice asks again.

"Y-yes, she was just here...." Himeko answers aloud. Makoto sits in silence, her eyebrows furrowed.

_**Quickly, go to her, we don't have much time!**_ As the statement was made, a white glow formed a new blade on the sword, and turned into a full metal blade.

"O-okay!" Himeko runs out of the room, leaving Makoto to watch her with a blank stare.

"Eeh.... I... guess I'll stay here?" she says.

_Outside the building...._

"Anthy! You're still here! Why---" Himeko started, but stopped when she saw the sky.

The moon is covered by what is at least one million swords, all pointed at Anthy. Chuchu cries against a wall.

"N-no...." Anthy stutters in terror, "They should be gone, taken by..." _**Dios was a ghost. **_She recalls this fact, and lets out a small scream.

_**You have to help me, **_the voice says to Himeko, _**you have to protect Anthy!**_

"_I_ do?" Himeko asks.

_**Yes! I can help you, but you have to make protecting her your priority! **_

"O-okay! I'll do it!" Himeko shouts. The words leave her lips, and an overpowering scent of white roses becomes the only thing she is aware of.

"_HIMEMIYA!!!"_ The cry comes from where Himeko stands, and is in Himeko's voice, but Anthy recognizes who is truly addressing her. She turns around.

"Utena-sama...." she sees the familiar figure of her prince flash over Himeko's as Himeko takes an offensive position.

"GET BEHIND ME!" Himeko/Utena shouts, not taking her gaze off the swords.

"...." Anthy knew what was to come. "No."

"_HIMEMIYA, PLEASE!"_ It was the first time the Prince had truly pleaded with her, for anything.

"No! Utena-sama, I can't let you...." Before Anthy could finish, Himeko/Utena leaps in front of Anthy and raises her sword. "NO! UTENA-SAMA!!!" Anthy screams, her face twisted into one of agony and fear.

The swords in the sky made their move. They all shot suddenly down toward Anthy, with Utena/Himeko in their path. Just as it seems the swords are about to make their mark on Himeko's flesh, they disappear.

"Utena-sama...." Anthy whispers through trembling fingers, tears streaming down her face.

------ 

Chikane is silent as Utena stands, her eyes closed. Without warning, Utena coughs up blood.

Chikane almost gasps, and runs to Utena's side. The Prince's face doesn't move, nor do her eyes open. She falls to her knees, more blood comes out her mouth, but she seems unaware. Chikane catches her, and feels something warm through Utena's shirt. She unbuttons it to inspect the sensation.

_**No... not good....**_ Chikane thinks, biting her lip.

Covering Utena's body are stab wounds, fresh, and growing in number as she holds her. In a desperate attempt to dress the wounds, Chikane removes Utena's shirt, as well as her own haori (kimono jacket), and wraps the haori around her midsection and chest like a medical bandage, puts Utena's shirt back on her, and holds the sleeves as tight to the girl's arms as she can. Blood quickly seeps into the haori and dyes it red. "I know you know you can't die here." Chikane says, "So I'll just try to support you, but try to come back soon...."

After a few minutes, and more upchucks of blood, Utena slowly opens her eyes.

"She's safe," she manages to inform Chikane, "we saved her... Himeko and I." Chikane's eyes widen in surprise as Utena faints.

"Wait, Utena, you saw Himeko? Utena?" _**Too late... she's out cold.**_ Chikane lifts the haori to check on Utena's wounds. "They're gone...." she mutters to herself.

Amazingly, only one scar remains. However, the injury is not fresh. She takes the haori and inspects it. No white is even left on the thing. She puts it back on.

_**Well, at least it's warm....**_

------

Himeko feels lightheaded. She stumbles a little, as she turns to face the sobbing Anthy.

"Himemiya-san? What just happened?" Himeko asks, gradually regaining the ability to stand.

"She has it...." Anthy gasps, "And them now, too...."

"Uh... what?" Himeko is more than a little lost.

"Utena-sama... took the swords... and has the power of Dios...."

"Then that means.... That voice was Utena?"

"Yes," Anthy nods, her face full of fear and sadness, "but I'm not so sure she's alive anymore...."

* * *

This chapter's really short compared to the others.... ^^;

* * *


	5. And the Doors of Night Open

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Utena or Kannadzuki no Miko. I wish I had some part in them though, they're amazing. T_T;**_

* * *

"I should probably stay close to you from now on, is my point." Anthy says, following Himeko back into her room and closing the door.

"But you can't just give up on her like that!" Himeko protests.

"I'm not! It's obvious she trusts you, and you are an effective host for the Power of... well, perhaps it should be the Power of Utena now...."

"Well, I guess you have a point...." Himeko concedes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, why are you back here?" Makoto asks Anthy.

"New developments have manifested," Anthy answers, "it's better that I stay near Himeko for now."

"Where'd the sword go?"

"Eeh... well, uhh." Himeko blushes lightly at the memory of having to place the sword back in Anthy's chest... and the sense of fulfillment that came with it... as well as Anthy's small moan. A glance at Anthy shows embarrassment on her part as well.

_**I forgot she wasn't Utena....**_ Anthy thinks as her rosy tint deepens slightly.

"I had to put it back...." Himeko mumbles.

"Wait.... Didn't you say earlier it came from in her body?"

"Y-yeah...."

"Uh.... I see....." Makoto doesn't know what to say, so she changes the subject, "Where is she going to sleep?"

"Eeh.... I'll give up my bed, and I can sleep on our spare futon...." Himeko offers.

"How does that sound, Himemiya-san?" Makoto asks.

"It's strange for me."

"What? How?"

"Well, as the Rose Bride, I had no choice. I accepted everything. Now I can say..."-she turns to Himeko- "I'll sleep on the futon, you can stay in your bed."

"Oh! Well, that's fine too!" Himeko says graciously, then embraces Makoto, "And Mako-chan, you are the greatest roommate EVER! Thank you!"

"Aww... well, I... it's nothing, really...." Makoto's cheeks gain a reddish hue as she smiles nervously.

"Quit being so modest, Mako-chan!" Himeko says, leaping off her friend and rummaging though her pajama drawer. "Here, Himemiya-san!" Anthy takes the pajamas offered to her.

_**If they were light blue, they'd be just like Utena-sama's.... **_

_**------**_

"Utena.... Utena...." Chikane tries to wake the girl to alert her of... ah, here we are, she's coming around....

"Himemiya...." Utena mutters as she opens her eyes.

"_Chikane _Himemiya," Chikane points out, just to be clear.

"Oh... I'm sorry... I was dreaming and forgot where I was...." Utena tells Chikane, "It was a great dream though. It was a really strange version of what's actually happened to me and Anthy.... It felt nice dancing with her again... and in the end we kissed too.... I liked it. And I turned into a car...."

"Yes, well," Chikane chalks up the rambling of Utena to blood loss. She'll feel better soon enough.... Especially if Chikane can get some B12 while she's swiping clothes from her former place of living.

_**The mansion**_. _**I wish I could talk to Otoha again... maybe my parents, too... but no... I'm not sure if they're there…. I don't even know if they have the kind of clothes I need.... **_She pauses her thoughts and looks down at Utena.

"I'll be fine... don't worry.... If you have to go I'll be okay...." Utena says, as if reading Chikane's mind. She crouches down to the Prince and takes her in her arms for a moment.

"Are you sure?" she asks. Utena weakly nods.

"Just make sure... not to get me a dress." Chikane smiles at the statement and studies Utena's face.

_**Unable, but still so willing to try, **_she stares for a moment, _**reminds me of....**_

Chikane gently lays Utena against a wall.

"Fine. I'll be back. I'm going to get you some vitamins too."

"That's a good idea...." Utena says, just before passing out.

_**It just happens to be a huge coincidence that my mom and I were the same size.... And Utena should be about the same size as my dad was, if I they still live here even though I don't exist....**_

The Lunar priestess leaves the mech named Dios and enters the mansion using on of the higher windows, having made Dios hold it's hand out. She slinks through the hallways silently, taking note of the similarities and differences in the mansion's interior. _**It's mostly the same... but some of the furniture is in different places. But it's all here, meaning my parents do live here.... I just don't. **_She slips into her old room. Empty. Of course, a bed and desk are still there, but otherwise, the room is bare. Chikane recalls how Himeko had kept up the room while she was with the Oorochi.... _**No... I'm not going to think about that anymore....**_ She leaves the room and goes straight to where she knows her mother and father kept their semi-formal clothes. When she reaches her destination, she looks through the clothes. She quickly finds a nice white dress for herself, and sandals to match, while she's a it... heck, why not take that white purse, too? She turns to her father's collection.

_**No dresses, huh? She was wearing a boy's uniform, I'm sure, so.... **_She looks for something befitting a modern prince. **_Too bad we don't have any tassels in here... that would be funny._** Chikane muses to herself. She assembles an outfit she believes Utena would be pleased with. Before leaving, she takes a slim chain from on a desk in the corner. She smiles and sneaks into the kitchen downstairs to grab a bottle of water and what she knows is the smaller bottle of B12. There's a special place where medicines are supposed to be kept, but smaller bottles of vitamins were kept in the kitchen as well. She goes quietly back upstairs and re-entersthe mech with no hangups. She is welcomed by the sight of Utena, slowly but surely, wandering aimlessly about the room.

"Aah!" Utena says, pausing for a second. Then she tells Chikane, "I figured out the cloaking. Dios says we should be good for as long as I want him to stay invisible, but we should find an empty field or something."

"No problem. I know just the place." Chikane says, and pilots the mech to the perfect, large, empty field.

"Amazing! It's perf-huuuuh...." Utena says, falling over and being caught by Chikane. "Dizzy spell," Utena insists, "I'm fine."

"You will be, after a good night's rest and these." Chikane hands Utena the water bottle and vitamins.

"Alright, alright." Utena says, sticking her tongue out at Chikane. The Lunar Priestess smirks. She walks to the other side of the room.

"I'm putting the clothes I brought over here. We'll change in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan." Utena comments after downing the amount of pills the bottle recommended and some of the water. "So we're sleeping in here, huh? A little uncomfortable, don't you think?"

"Would you rather sleep out in the field?" Chikane asks. Utena smiles.

"Actually, yeah." she says. Chikane mirrors Utena's smile.

"Then let's." she replies.

They both exit the mech and lay on their backs to watch the stars twinkle.

"How do you know this meadow? You took us here right off... and it's so big, and empty... and beautiful." Utena says, her gaze locked on the clear night sky.

"Himeko and I used to come here a lot...." Chikane answers, smiling at the moon, "No one else came here, so this was one of our places." Utena turns to face the Lunar Priestess.

"_One _of your places?" she inquires.

"Oh, yes, we had a few." Chikane explains, unmoving, "My status would have made Himeko the target of even _more_ bullying than she was already a victim of if anyone found out we were friends."

"Wait, you mean, you had to hide the fact that you were even _friends _with her?!" Utena asks in shock, quickly sitting up and staring at Chikane. She closes her eyes and frown a little in response.

"Yes. It was painful." She says.

"Well, no duh! You had to hide that... while you loved her, right?"

"True. That did make it worse."

"I could never hide my friendship with Anthy." Utena sighs, flopping back onto the grass, "I just couldn't." she pauses, then says, "I admire you for having that kind of strength." Chikane smirks slightly.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Ouji-sama. (1)" she jokes. Utena sighs.

"I'm really not much of one...." she comments. Chikane suddenly rolls over on top of the girl, her bright blue eyes flashing with annoyance as she glares.

"How can you believe that?" Chikane growls, "You _saved_ Anthy. You _SAVED_ her! You have no death no your hands, you did what you set out to do, as a prince would have done it!"

"_DIOS_ SAVED HER!!" Utena snaps, angrily getting in Chikane's face. She quickly realizes what she just did, and pulls back and turns her head away sheepishly, "I did no such thing." she mutters.

Chikane grabs Utena's face and forces their gazes to lock, Utena's shocked, Chikane's annoyed and angry.

"Where are they now, Utena?" Chikane asks, "Where did your stab wounds go? You had what had to be a million of them! You took the swords, right?" she pauses, shaking Utena's face violently, "WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD?!"

"BECAUSE I HAVE TO PROTECT HER!!!" Utena cries, "THAT'S ALL I WANT!"

"NO!" Chikane immediately retorts, "IT'S NOT ALL! There's a reason, there's ALWAYS a reason! Why do you need to protect her so badly!?"

"What does it matter to you, anyway!?" Utena yells, finally returning Chikane's glare.

"You idiot! I'm JEALOUS of you!" Chikane openly admits, "You were able to rescue Anthy AND remain her friend, without losing your nobility! I wish I could claim that my story's ending was the same... but it wasn't! I had to trick Himeko into killing me! I my only choice was to become her enemy... or become her destruction! I had to give my nobility up to save her...." Her eyes flicker with sadness for only a milisecond, then burn into Utena's once more, "Now answer the question! Why do you need to protect Anthy?!"

"Because I love her!" the reply is automatic. Utena tells herself it's platonic in nature.

"How much?" Chikane asks, "Enough to become a Prince to save her?"

"...." Utena begins to see Chikane's point, "Yes."

"The strength to do what's right, with no concern for your own well being...." Chikane says softly, "_That_ is the strength of a prince."

"That's the strength that Anthy gives me...." Utena mutters. Chikane smiles and rolls off Utena. She begins to giggle a little. "What?!"

"You don't realize how much you _really _love her, do you?" Chikane says between giggles. Utena blushes.

"I.... I.... It's just-"

"It's just that you're in denial about everything." Chikane teases.

"How would _you _know?" Utena asks, her cheeks becoming redder in hue. Chikane's smile becomes a smirk.

"Because the strength you say Anthy gives you," Chikane says, "is the same strength Himeko gives me."

"So what?" Utena turns her head away from Chikane.

"Our love is eternal." Chikane tells Utena. Utena rolls onto her side face Chikane.

"Eternal?" she asks.

"Eternal." Chikane repeats. Utena is silent.

_**What if... what if the castle really was just a mirage? Akio... was looking for the power to revolutionize the world... the power of Dios... but he never said it was the power that was guaranteed to a prince, it was the power Dios had... the power of the prince... and Anthy loved him! They were in love! Romantic love! THAT'S THE POWER! IT'S LOVE!! That's why Akio needed me, because I loved him. Wait... would that make the title of Prince a pet name?**_ Utena shakes her head. A new realization enters her thoughts. _**Then Chikane's right... and so was Juri. My love for her... wow, that would explain a few things, like....**_

_"....In the end we kissed too... I liked it."_

_** And... those other dreams I had.... **_-she blushes-_** But enough of that. **_

"Chikane," Utena says aloud, "I'm not a prince." She pauses to see Chikane shoot an irritated look, "I've always been more of a 'Stud Muffin'."

Utena laughs as Chikane's expression becomes one of complete and utter confusion. As Utena continues laughing, Chikane's visage becomes soft and gentle. The laughing fit dies down, and Utena returns Chikane's eye contact, her entire face defined by happiness. Chikane had rolled onto her side to face Utena while she was laughing; their faces are only centimeters apart, but neither one backs away. They stare warmly into each other's eyes.

Next thing they knew, their tongues are in mouths other than their own.

As soon as they realize what they are doing, they freeze, their eyes shoot as far open as they can go, and their bodies almost fly in opposite directions. Simultaneously, the girls' faces become a deep shades of red as they look at the ground next to them. They both touch their fingers to their own lips and slowly dare a glace at the other; the red on their faces becomes redder as accidental eye contact embarrass the Prince and the Priestess. They awkwardly lay on their sides facing away from each other, and fall asleep without a word.

* * *

Total awkward turtle moment! XD

(1) "Thank you very much, my prince."

* * *


	6. Direction of Affection

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN UTENA OR KANNAZUKI NO MIKO! I do still wish I had a role in them tough.... T-T

* * *

**

Morning. After the moon had set, the sun rose from the same direction, awaking Utena and Chikane almost immediately. It's Saturday. Himeko and Makoto sleep soundly for a while after.

Anthy was awake to watch the moon set. She had always taken a particular pleasure in the sight; it was something few other people ever saw. She smiles to herself.

Later that morning, when all our heroines had finally decided to vacate their sleeping places, and the ones in possession of food eat breakfast, they all get dressed for the day ahead.

------

"So, I see you didn't get me a dress," Utena comments, downing some B12 and a little water from her water bottle, "that's good."

"Yeah. Hey, lemme have some of that." Chikane says, gesturing to Utena's water.

"Sure, it's yours anyway." Utena replies, tossing the bottle.

"You forget, I don't live there anymore." Chikane drinks some of the water, but only a little. She was never the kind of person to finish off anything unless it was meant for her. Thinking back, she considers that it might be due to the fact that she finished something off before it's time once. At the same time, a though invades her mind,

_**It's like an indirect kiss.... **_She blushes lightly. _**What was that last night, anyway? I love Himeko! I always will... I guess... it was just hormones? Yes, that's it.... **_

"But you did once, right?" Utena asks.

"Well...." Chikane tries to think of a passable answer, and gives up. "I should probably tell you about myself now."

"Okay." Utena says, changing clothes, "Shoot."

"Well, as you may have gathered by now, Himeko and I are Priestesses." Chikane begins. Utena nods. "To be clear, we are the reincarnations of the Lunar and Solar Priestesses... that is, she is the Priestess of the Sun, and I am the Priestess of the Moon. Our purpose was to help Ame no Murakumo defeat and seal the Oorochi and restore the world to a state where it is unaffected by them. But Ame no Murakumo requires a sacrifice to finish the task."

"No way... then that means...." Utena turns to face Chikane; it's the first time this morning that they've looked at each other, and they're both partially dressed. They blush, quickly turn away, and Chikane continues,

"Anyway.... I was the sacrifice this time... so the world could be restored... but that means that now I don't exist."

"Not at all?"

"Right."

"...." Utena thinks something should be said about last night's awkward scene, but can't find the words.

"It never happened." Chikane says, a pink color still inhabiting her cheeks.

"Wh-what?" Utena stutters, looking at Chikane in surprise, "What do you mean, 'It never'-"

"I mean we didn't mean it." Chikane says, glaring at Utena. Chikane's eyes burn into Utena and shut her up. "I love Himeko, and I'm sure you love someone else." Utena grins.

"You're right. You made me realize last night, just before we..." she pauses, then continues having skipping a word, "... that I _am_ in love with Anthy. In _love_ love. That might be part of the reason why I-"

"Enough." Chikane cuts in as she finishes getting into her white dress, "We didn't mean it. It was...."

"What was? Was it?" Utena asks in a teasing tone, grinning, "We didn't mean what now?"

Chikane smirks. Utena finally buttons up the shirt of her new outfit. "Hmm. Interesting." she says, twisting herself around to inspect her garments.

It's a simple pair of slacks with a belt and a button up shirt. The slacks are black, the belt matches, and the shirt is red.

"You don't like it?" Chikane asks after reading Utena's expression, "I think it suits you. And it has the same colors as what you were wearing before, so your shoes aren't out of place. Too badly."

"True.... But it's so close to.... It just needs a purple tie...." Utena mutters, frowning.

"What?" Chikane inquires.

"Nothing," Utena says, smiling, "It's great. Thank you, Chikane-chan."

Chikane gasps as her eyes widen.

_**Just like Himeko.... **_

"What? Was I wrong to call you that? I knew it was too soon that call you that...." Utena mutters.

"No, no, it's fine...." Chikane assures, and swiftly falls back into her thoughts.

_** Earlier, when she was so determined... she reminded me of Himeko then too. That's why I was able to kiss her so easily. Utena had said the same hadn't she?... About how I remind her of Anthy. It makes sense now. We did mean it... but only because we so desperately miss our lovers... and Utena's not even actually with Anthy yet.... I feel bad for her, what if Anthy doesn't love her back? It's entirely possible.... Yet she pushes on to find her.... **_

"They should be together. That makes them easier to find." Utena states.

"Of course," Chikane says, her tone cool and collected, "Let's go, Utena-sama."

Utena gasps as her eyes widen.

"Oh? Was I wrong to call you that?" Chikane smirks, guessing that Utena's thoughts are similar to what hers just were. Utena thinks for a few moments, then grins at Chikane.

"No, it's fine." she says, "But, umm... where are we going?"

"Well, since it's Himeko, and she has someone new with her...." Chikane pauses, then answers, "To the nearby city, I'd say."

"Okay. You drive." Utena requests. Chikane nods

------

"Oh, Himeko," Makoto says, just completing the task of putting a big white bow in Himeko's hair, "I almost forgot. While I was out yesterday, I got you something."

"Really?" Himeko asks excitedly.

"Yeah. Close your eyes." Makoto tells her, smiling. Himeko does as she's told, trying her best not to bounce. She feels Makoto slip a necklace onto her. "Okay. Open them." Again, Himeko obliges.

"Oh, Mako-chan...." Himeko looks down to see a small pink seashell half around her neck on a very thin chain, which goes well with her white skirt and sleeveless aquamarine hoodie.

"I remember you said the one you had went missing, so I found you a new one... I hope you don't mind, it having been a gift from your dad and all...." Makoto sounds nervous as she rubs the back of her neck, but Himeko happily shakes her head.

"No, Mako-chan, it's wonderful. Now it holds my parents' memories _and _my memoris with you!" Himeko smiles at the gift briefly before her face changes. "Eeh?! Makoto-chan, you said you _found _this?"

"Y-yeah.... I-it didn't take as long as I thought it would so that's why I was back early...."

"MAKO-CHAN! Don't tell me that was the whole reason you went out!" Himeko exclaims.

"Well...."

"Oh, Mako-chan, thank you! Thank you so much!!" Himeko spins and squeezes Makoto as hard as she can.

"Himeko," Anthy calmly gets the girl's attention, "you may want to be a little softer. I think Saotome-san likes being able to breathe, too."

"Chu, chu." Chuchu nods in agreement.

"Aah! Gomen!" Himeko and her excited self completely lets go Makoto.

"It's alright." Makoto says, grinning, "I just didn't know you'd be _that_ excited over it.

"Thank you again, Kurusugawa-san, for letting me wear this...." Anthy says, indicating her current outfit. It's a simple dress of a an intense yet calming blue, but it works well with Anthy's now black hair and green eyes.

"No problem! I'm just glad it fits!" Himeko responds, grabbing a gray shoulder bag as the group heads out the door. "TO THE BUS STOP!" she shouts dramatically, pointing forward, tugging Makoto's wrist. Anthy smiles and follows, Chuchu doing a jig on her shoulder.

------

"Okay. We're here." Chikane tells Utena.

"Yeah, no kidding." Utena says, looking around at the streets and tall buildings. "That walk from where you parked Dios was totally worth it; I've never seen anything quite like this."

"Interesting." Chikane comments.

"So where to now?" Utena asks, still admiring the scenery.

"....." Chikane ponders Himeko's probable courses of action, then answers, "What does Anthy like?"

"Roses," Utena automatically replies. She has no idea why Anthy would like them still, but Utena recalls a conversation about the future where Anthy did say she wanted to grow roses later in life....

"Right." Chikane nods. "I think I know where they are."

------

"What kind of things do you like, Himemiya-san?" Himeko asks.

"Roses," she automatically replies. She has no idea why she still likes them, but she does. What happened to her isn't the flower's fault, turning her back on them would be unfair.

"Ahh! Okay! Let's go to the floral place first then!"

"Floral place?"

"Yeah! It's where...." Himeko trails off. _**What was it again? **_She tries to remember.

"Kurusugawa-san?" Anthy wonders why Himeko is silent. _**It's a very strange thing.... **_Anthy thinks.

"Anyway, it... I like it." Himeko states, "And it's this way." Himeko walks, Anthy follows, Chuchu observes. Makoto smiles, finding no reason to speak.

------

"So if you don't exist," Utena wonders to Chikane aloud, "how do you figure Himeko remembers you?"

"I don't." Chikane says, still walking. Utena ponders the answer, then asks,

"But, how can your love be eternal if she doesn't even know who you are?"

"Because it's true." Chikane stands for the briefest second to glace at Utena, "Of all people, you should understand that." Utena grins.

"Yeah, being the Prince and all. Hey, you think I'll have to go around waking young girls from spell-induced slumber with my kiss?"

"...." Chikane isn't sure how to answer that. "Who knows. Let's just keep walking."

"Yeah, okay." Utena says, sticking her tongue out at Chikane behind her back. _**No fun. You remind me of Juri in that sense too. In fact, you're really more like Juri than Anthy. Yeah....**_ Utena recalls the source of most of Juri's suffering, and hangs her head, _**A lot more....**_

"There." Chikane says, her voice pulling Utena back into the moment, "Just across this crossing."

"The Leopard's Garden?" Utena questions.

"Yes," Chikane confirms, "It triggers a very nice mental image, doesn't it?"

"Yeah... if you look at it the right way." Utena comments, letting everything after 'yeah' fall under her breath.

"Anyway, they should be in there. You go ahead, I forgot I need to do something before I see Himeko." Chikane tells Utena.

"What?!" You mean after all that, you're just gonna-"

"Don't be stupid, it'll be fast, and I'll still be here. Just go." Chikane sighs.

"Alright, alright." Utena turns and walks across the street when the lights indicate it is safe to do so.

"Geez." Chikane shakes her head and starts shuffling through her purse. She pulls out the slim chain she acquired earlier and a small pink seashell half, identical to the one given to Himeko by Makoto. She smiles. Then she sweatdrops as shes the tiny hole in the seashell she has to use and remembers.... _**My one weakness... getting the thread though the eye of the needle.... This is already so much worse.... **_

_**------**_

"Look at these, Anthy, they're green!!" Himeko shouts, pointing at a display of green roses. She runs over to look at them.

They almost make Anthy cringe. Chuchu growls at them.

"Himemiya?" Makoto asks, "You okay?" Anthy shakes her head and smiles. Chuchu jumps onto Makoto's shoulder and hugs her neck, crying, pointing to the green roses.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Anthy says.

"Hey, guys, this employee says that the green roses are new, and exclusive! No one else nearby can grow them!" Himeko exclaims, dragging the employee by a sleeve.

"Yes, it was actually a technique that I learned by watching someone I-" the employee stops when her eyes meet Anthy's. Both she and Anthy are taken aback.

"Himemiya Anthy...." the employee mutters.

"Arisugawa Juri-san...." Anthy hears the name on her lips. It was one of the last she had ever expected to need.

"What happened?! I thought you would stay at the academy and be the Rose Bride forever!" Juri fires at Anthy, disregarding all tactfulness she might posses.

"_I _thought _you_ would stay at the academy and duel for the power to make miracles forever. Oh, or was it to disprove them? I can't quite remember." Anthy retorts, giving a spiteful gaze, making Juri even more surprised.

".... You _have_ changed, haven't you?" she says coldly.

"I see you haven't." Anthy says, her tone equally chilled.

Himeko and Makoto glance at each other, silently agreeing on the one word that would describe the situation:

_**Awkward....**_

"Eeh... So you two know each other?" Himeko inquires cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood little.

"Yes." Anthy and Juri both answer grimly, turning their backs to each other.

"There's no hope...." Himeko whispers to Makoto.

"Why don't you and Anthy go across the crossing to the right and head down to that little restaurant? I'll meet you there in a minute." Makoto whispers back.

"You sure?"

"There's something about this Juri character.... Anyway, both she and Anthy need to cool down before we get anywhere here."

"They both already seem pretty cold to me...." Himeko points out. Makoto sweatdrops.

"Yeah, well, that was just a poor choice of words on my part." Makoto says under her breath. Himeko giggles.

"Okay, I get what you're saying." -she grabs Anthy's left wrist- "Hey, let's go get something to eat!"

"Hu- What? W-wait!" Before Anthy gets much of a chance to say much else, she's pulled out the door.

"She's wearing the Rose Seal!" Juri yells, having noticed when Himeko grabbed Anthy, "She _must _still be the Rose Bride!"

"No! She left that behind!" Makoto shouts, having no idea what she's talking about.

"Then why come HERE?!" Juri bellows, "OF ALL PLACES!! If she intends to torment me for the rest of my natural -and perhaps unnatural- existence, tell her I'm already tormented enough without her meddling!"

"Look, this was all coincidence! There's no reason to be mad." Makoto says.

"I...!" Juri's rage quickly cools down, "I suppose you're right. It's not her fault I fell in love, after all."

"What? Wait, are you Utena?" Makoto asks.

"No... how do you know that name?"

"Well...."

-_Just a few minutes earlier-_

Himeko pulls Anthy to the doorway, and they turn to the right, as instructed. However, Himkeo is not known for her coordination at high speeds.

"GWAHHH!" she cries as she trips over her own foot and braces herself for painful impact with the pavement; she had let go of Himemiya as soon as she felt the trip coming on. _**It's sad, **_Himeko thinks as she falls, _**I've done it so many times I know when it's going to happen, but I still can never stop it....**_ Just as she expects to connect with the concrete below her, someone catches her.

"Well, _that_ could have been painful," a familiar voice remarks, "Do you find yourself here often?"

Himeko and Anthy both recognize the voice, though neither of them can see the figure's face, only that she has long strawberry blonde hair. Anthy holds her hands over her mouth, Chuchu stares at the two girls on the ground in disbelief.

"C-could it be...." Anthy stutters, her eyes already beginning to water, "Could you truly be...?"

"Utena-san." Himeko says, standing and bringing Utena up with her, "I'm-"

"Himeko Kurusugawa," Utena finishes, grinning at her, "I know, I was in your brain." Himeko blushes.

"O-oh. W-well then. Alrighty...." Himeko can't help but become a little embarrassed over the idea of having had someone in her mind.

"I brought someone for you." Utena smirks.  
"You did?" Himeko is honestly confused.

"Well, kinda." Neither Himeko nor Utena have broken eye contact. Anthy knows why. Utena is a rather dense person, but she's still rather bright. "Cross the street," -she pauses to point- "there. You'll see a girl in a white dress... you might know her, I think. Go ahead, Anthy and I have some... catching up to do."

"Oh... uh... okay." Himeko goes to cross the street. Utena lets her head to track Himeko as she passes her. She stands, not turning to face Anthy. Anthy doesn't move; she doesn't know what to do or say. One tear rolls down her cheek. Finally Utena turns.

"Himemiya." Utena says, her gentle expression and voice making themselves the only things Anthy is aware of. Hearing Utena address her once more makes Anthy shed a few more tears. Utena begins walking towards her, she happily cries some more, honestly smiling for the sake of being able to do so; especially now. Utena returns the smile, Anthy giggles a little through her tears. Chuchu also sobs, and jumps off Anthy's shoulder in search of a tissue.

"U-Utena-sama...." she gasps. Now they are face to face, standing, smiling, Anthy crying. Utena takes Anthy's face in both of her hands. Anthy is stunned into stopping her flow of tears momentarily. The water drops fall from Anthy's face, one last drop squeezes itself out of Anthy's eye and slowly crawls down her cheek. Utena smiles, looks softly into Anthy's eyes, and gently kisses away the tear. Utena lingers; Anthy closes her eyes and takes in as much of the contact as she can. Utena drops her hands to the ex-Rose Bride's shoulders and their gazes lock.

"Anthy." Utena says, sounding happy, serious, and nervous all at the same time.

"Utena-sama?" Anthy's features become filled with concern.

"Please," Utena shakes her head lightly, "just Utena. How many times have I told you that?"

"A lot." Anthy answers, her lips curving upward as a few last tears make their way past.

"Right." Utena smiles as well, if only briefly, as her visage changes to one of sobriety with a subtle hint of fear.

"Utena, what's wrong?" Anthy asks. In the next instant, she finds herself pulled into a warm embrace. "Y-you're trembling. What is it?"

"Anthy, I...." Utena pauses, not knowing how she should word what she is about to say. She decides not to think about it and continues, faintly in Anthy's ear, "I realized something while I was gone..." -she grips Anthy tighter- "but I'm afraid if I tell you I might lose you again, and I don't" -Utena falters for a second as she feels something wet trail down from her eye, but she takes a breath and continues- ".... I don't want that."

"Utena," -Anthy holds Utena as close to herself as she can- "you can tell me anything. I swear I won't leave you."

------

_**Finally! I got it! **_Chikane thinks, putting the seashell necklace around her neck and moving to cross the street.

------

"Thank you," Utena smiles into Anthy's neck, "that does mean a lot to me, but I was going to tell you anyway, whether you said that or told me you didn't want to hear it, because...." -she keeps her arms around Anthy's waist, but lifts her eyes to meet her love's once again, "to be able to tell the person you love how you feel is the second most beautiful thing in this... no, _any_ world. Even if you're afraid, or you get hurt."

Anthy was always the best at putting two and two together. She understands what Utena said, and she feels herself cry a little more.

"So then what's the first?" she asks. Utena grins.

"You." she answers, blushing. Anthy giggles and Utena brings a hand up to delicately wipe away her tears. "Himemiya... I love you." -Anthy smiles ear to ear, but Utena keeps going,- "A-and just so we're clear, i-it's not just in a friendly way, either.... It.... I...." Anthy knows very well what her prince is trying to say.

"Please, Utena," Utena shuts up and notices the way Anthy's eyes are signaling to her, "spell it out for me."

Utena moves her lips closer to Anthy's at a constant rate until they meet.

_**And now, **_both girls think, deepening the passion in the kiss, _**together...our someday can begin. **_When they separate, they turn to the street to see Chikane and Himeko embracing in the middle of the crossing. Someone honks at them and they jump and blush, then they start giggling and running across the street together, to the side Himeko crossed from. Utena and Anthy laugh from in each other's arms.

"Well, I guess Himeko _did_ remember Chikane...." Utena confirms, mostly to herself.

"Chikane? I'm guessing her last name is Himemiya." Anthy says.

"How did you now?"

"Himeko kept talking about how my name made her think of someone she couldn't remember."

"Whoa. That's epic." Utena comments. Anthy giggles.

"Utena! I didn't know you used that word!"

"What, epic? Not usually, but I couldn't think of anything else."

Himeko and Chikane make it to Utena and Anthy. Chikane embraces Himeko again, unwilling to let a good opportunity go to waste.

"Finally," Chikane begins,

"We meet again." Utena finishes. Chikane glances at Utena, her eyes requesting an explanation. "Sorry, Chikane, but that was myline." she says, watching Anthy smile.

"CHU! CHU!" Chuchu shouts, ready to feel some love too. Utena grins and picks him up. She plays with him a little and puts him on her head.

"Of course I can't leave you out, Chuchu."

"Chu... chu chu." Chuchu says, having been successfully cheered up.

"We should go check on Mako-chan...." Himeko says to Anthy.

"Oh, yes, we should...." Anthy responds.

"'Mako-chan?'" Utena asks.

"Wouldn't you know? You _were_ in my brain." Himeko wonders.

"I only got your name. Besides that, I had to protect Anthy." Utena informs her.

"What happened to the swords anyway?" Anthy asks.

"I think they're satisfied for now," Utena thoughtfully replies, "they got what they wanted, which was to hurt the prince. If they come back, it'll probably be an annual thing. From yesterday."

"How do you figure yearly?" Chikane asks. Utena shrugs.

"It just makes sense." The group turns into the floral shop, and all quickly and quietly step outside after seeing the scene within.

"That...." Himeko tries to vocalize some kind of coherent thought, but her tomato-shaded is too distracting. In fact, it's the same shade as the other four who bore witness, including Chuchu.

"Does _not_ make sense...." Anthy finishes for Himeko.

"That... the brown haired one... was 'Mako-chan', right?"Utena asks, just as frozen as everyone else.

"U-un....(1)" Himeko stutters. Utena, being the closest one to the doorway, dares to look inside the shop again. Juri and Makoto are dancing to a techno-sounding song, Makoto has a bright pink rose in her mouth, and -the most startling part to Utena and Anthy- Juri is smiling and seems to be having fun. Utena quickly hides herself again.

"Alright," Utena says, "We'll all go in, but Chikane, you ask what they're listening to. Juri will be shocked into silence from seeing me. When 'Mako-chan'-"

"Makoto Saotome." Himeko says.

"I figured Mako wasn't her name... anyway, when she asks about Chikane and I, Himeko, introduce me, Utena Tenjou, and Chikane. The awkwardness will be gone by then." Himeko turns her attention to Chikane.

"Oh, we still haven't been properly-" Himeko says.

"I know you, Himeko Kurusugawa. And deep down, you know me too." Chikane cuts Himeko off, smiling warmly, "I'm Chikane Himemiya."

"OH! YES! I know that name!" Himeko exclaims, happy and excited to figure out the mystery. Anthy nods.

"Anyway, nice game plan," Chikane says, smirking at Utena, "I'm willing to try it."

"Yeah, let's go for it!" Himeko agrees.

"YOSH!" Utena exclaims, bringing Himeko and Chikane to the front of the group, since only two people will fit through the door at a time. They enter. They pause as Chikane waits for the right moment for her line. Makoto and Juri dance and dance and dance right up close to each other, then notice the group at the same time, and freeze.

"What are you listening to?" Chikane asks, trying not to sound snide.

"NOTHING!" Makoto shouts in embarrassment as Juri clicks the music off, "Eeh, who are your friends, Himeko?"

"This is Tenjou Utena and Himemiya Chikane." Himeko says. Juri is shocked into silence.

"Himemiya? Is she related to you, Anthy?" Makoto asks. Anthy shakes her head.

_**Strange, **_Utena thinks, _**the person I find with the same last name doesn't even know Anthy, and the guy with the last name 'Ohtori' turns out to be her brother. I mean, really. **_

"U-Utena? Y-you... you...." Juri can't think of what really happened to Utena, but hearing the name jogs her memory of the other events that took place at Ohtori Academy, "There were all kinds of rumors floating around the school about where you went...."

"Why did you leave?" Utena asks.

"I was about to be pulled into the duels... again! Again?! I don't remember the first time! Do I? Not until I looked at you just now.... But I knew I couldn't do it, something told me "no", something inside. So I left." Juri answers.

"I see." Utena nods, "Well, if the duels was the only reason you couldn't stay, you can go back."

"What?"

"Akio is... no longer the chairman. He's gone."

"Ah." Juri responds. "I think this is good for me though."

"What is?"

"My being somewhere that Shiori isn't," Juri says, then gestures to Makoto, "and making new friends."

"Obviously." Chikane says.

Everyone laughs, except Juri and Makoto, whose faces turn red in embarrassment.

* * *

(1) "Y-yeah...."

* * *

Bonus points to whoever can find the Bleach reference in this chapter! XD

I don't know if I want to end it here or not.... I feel like this the place were all the conflicts have been resolved, but for some reason it doesn't feel right. Suggestions?


End file.
